


Deadwood Mountain

by Gracetheauthor



Series: Supernatural Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Feels, Female Reader, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, One Big Happy Family, Phoenix reader, Reader sings and plays guitar, Songfic, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, flirty reader, hints at the reader being homosexual/bisexual, i honestly don't know what else to tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracetheauthor/pseuds/Gracetheauthor
Summary: Inspired by Deadwood Mountain by Big and Rich, a country duo.Nix (short for Phoenix, cuz that is what she is and has become her nickname as she no longer remembers her actual name), Sam, Dean and Castiel have a rare night off from hunting, and Nix once again sings for her family.If there are any typos, please let me know. I started writing this at 1:30 am and  about an hour later, I'm tired and hungry.





	Deadwood Mountain

* * *

It was a rare night off for the three Hunters and their heavenly friend. No monsters, no attacks being called in and nobody needed any rescuin' from the things that went bump in the night. They decided to go to a bar, one that went by the name of Wild West Show, and they had heard good things about it from the locals. They walked in; three men, two in flannel and jeans, one in a trenchcoat, and one woman in a battered leather jacket and military grade combat boots, a guitar case slung across her chest. Usually, they walked into a place, people took notice, turned hostile. But the folks here were not unkind, and all they got was a few smiles.

The woman took the lead and decided to settle down at a four chair table near the bar, removing the guitar case from where it rested against her breastbone in a fluid motion before sitting down as a pretty waitress came over and smiled at them all.

"What are y'all havin?" she asked in a cute southern drawl, blue eyes lingering on the woman with unmasked attraction.

"Jack Daniels, ma'am," the female hunter replied, giving the waitress a sly and seductive wink, causing a red tint to appear on the other woman's cheeks.

"I'll have the same," said the man with short, dirty blond hair and green eyes.

"Scotch, please," from the one with floppy brown hair and a worn brown jacket.

"Just water, please," said the one in the trenchcoat.

"Aw, c'mon, Cas," the female Hunter drawled, turning her head with a slight tilt to look at her friend. "You know you deserve something stronger. Been a rough week."

"Alright, Nix," he sighed. "Ginger beer, please."

"Alright," the waitress smiled at them all, still slightly blushing. "i'll be right back with your drinks." The female Hunter watched her go, eyes locked on her shapely ass.

"You're as bad as Dean, Nix," the floppy haired male said.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Sam," Nix replied.

"Sure you don't," sarcasm. "Cuz you totally weren't watching that poor woman like a goddamned sexual hawk."

"Sam," Nix turned her head to look at him. "When I see such a fine lookin' lass, I can't help but let her know she's fine. Too many people believe they are ugly when the exact opposite is true. Such a shame we have all devolved."

"She's right," Cas said. "I cannot tell you how many prayers I have heard from people asking to be more attractive, or a better person, when the vast majority of them are beautiful inside and out. Not in a perfect sense, but as close to it as they can get, despite their humanity."

Sam was quiet for a minute.

Then they looked up at the stage as a man came onto the mic to talk.

"Good evening, ladies and gents," the man drawled. "I'm tonight's DJ and I hope you're having a good time."

A chorus of whoops and yeehaws and yeahs followed his statement and he grinned.

"Now, that's good," he said. "Cuz we're about to have some good old fashioned karaoke here in a second. Just bring your singing voice, and instrument if you have one, and a song in mind. and be polite, y'all. We're supposed to show all the out of towners genuine Southern hospitality."

Laughter and whoops of enthusiasm.

"It doesn't have to be country, mind. It can be rock and roll, classical, rap-but only if you're good at it, and even jazz if you want. Just try your best. Whoever wants to come up first, go ahead."

Almost immediately, a young man with red hair ran up to the stage and told the DJ which song, then took the mic and began a pretty rendition of Going Through Hell by Rodney Atkins. After that, it slowly became a pleasant blur of music, the pretty waitress coming back a few minutes into the first song with their drinks. She turned to leave, but Nix lightly grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to murmur something only the waitress could hear before kissing her forehead and releasing her with a smile. She straightened, grinning at the female Hunter widely.

"Your next two drinks are on me, honey," she said. Nix shook her head.

"Darlin' we couldn't possibly accept drinks that you paid for with your own tip money," she gave the waitress a small smile. "Wouldn't be right."

"Well, you sure know how to make a girl feel good," the waitress blushed.

"I'm good at it," Nix replied, glancing at her from beneath thick, long lashes, heat in her eyes. The waitress didn't know what to say, so she scurried off, red faced and smiling.

"You would have made a good angel," Cas said.

"Yeah?"

"Yes," he said simply.

"Well, how about that," she mused. "The monster, being good enough to have been an Angel."

_Thump._

"The hell was that for, Dean?"

"You ain't a monster, phoenix or not," he replied, almost angry.

"Yeah," Sam chimed in. "You're more family than our own grandfather ever could be."

"Thanks you guys," she paused and looked at Sam, eyebrow raised. "Your grandfather was an asshole. Met him a few times when he was younger." By shae'd met him a few times, she meant he'd tried to kill her just cuz she was a phoenix in the wrong places at the wrong times.

"When _were_ you born? You've never told us."

"She was born in 1860."

 _"Goddammit_ , Castiel, you weren't supposed to tell them."

"My apologies, Nix."

She sighed and tried to ignore the sputtering of the other two. To no avail.

"Oh, please," she snapped at them. "You had to have guessed. There is a reason why I couldn't go back in time with you to get the Colt."

"We figured you were born in the 1900's," Sam offered. 

"Yeah, other phoenixes were rarely seen past 80 years of age," Dean said. "At least, that's what the books from the Men of Letters said."

"Yea, well, the Men of Letters were _incredibly fucking stupid_ for being so smart," she sneered. "Besides, the other phoenixes were, too. Majority of them couldn't or _didn't_ want to control their tempers, cuz if they got killed, they would just be reborn, but oh, they didn't realize that Hunters were even a thing. And when they did, it was too late. Stupid _fucks."_

Castiel barely restrained a chuckle, having heard the same basic rant for almost 80 years. Sam and Dean gave each other a look that said 'well, fuck, let's not bring that up, again.'

"Alright, Ladies and Gents," the DJ tapped the mic to get everyone's attention. It's almost closing time," a chorus of good-natured groans, "So we're gonna start winding this down. We got enough time for maybe two more songs. So whoever hasn't had a chance to come up yet and would like to, best to do it now."

Dean poked Nix's shoulder blade and she scowled at him.

"What?"

"You should go up," he said. "You have a guitar for a reason."

"Yeah, so I can fucking beat you on the head with it."

"He's right, Nix," Cas said gently. "I haven't heard you sing in awhile and you do have a most lovely voice." Nix blushed a little and cleared her throat.

"Okay, fine," she said. "But only for you, Cas." Castiel smiled and Nix grabbed his hand to kiss his knuckles with sisterly affection.

"I'll go last."

They nodded to show they were okay with that and then just sat back and enjoyed the song currently being sung. Come Undone by My Darkest Days and the man and woman singing it were good enough to do the original singers justice. After they were done the DJ once again took the mic.

"Alright, one more. Anyone else?"

Nix stood, grabbed her guitar and waved to get the DJ's attention. He smiled when he saw her making her way over.

"Well, ain't this a treat," he said. "This here lady is gonna sing and play some guitar for us. Hey, what's your name, ma'am?"

"Nix," she replied. "You got a stool?"

"Sure do."

A stage hand came over, handed her a stool and she thanked him. Both the DJ and the stage hand walked away to give her the stage. Nix set her guitar case down, unlatched it and pulled out her classic Fender guitar. She got comfortable, then leaned into the mic and said, "Any of you ever hear of Big and Rich?" About half of the room had. which was sort of to be expected, considering they were just a few states away from Nashville, where the duo had started out.

"Well, then, fellas," she drawled, letting her own southern accent loose. "You're gonna like this." She strummed her guitar, then began to sing.

_"I've been a rambler, all my life_

_Been a bet it all gambler_

_Yeah I let it all ride_

She'd wandered the entire United States since she was old enough to dress as a boy and just do whatever she wanted.

_Never been afraid of losin_

_Yeah there's been times I've lost it all_

She lost her entire family, once. After that, it had no longer matter what she lost, because she simply didn't give a fuck anymore. Well, actually, she'd cared about her horses. Gotten em back, too.

_"But it wont really matter_

_Someday when I'm gone_

_You can bury me on Deadwood Mountain_

_By my brother Wild Bill and sister Calamity Jane_

She got to meet those two and they'd become family. They were fun, until they were killed. It'd been painful to lose them.

_Don't bring me no flowers_

_Just a six gun smokin_

_Put me eight feet down_

_When you bury me_

_Put me eight feet down_

_When you bury me_

_When your heart runs deeper_

_Than a ghost town gold mine_

_You just know your bound to find that motherload_

_You'll spend your last heartbeat chasing after rainbows_

_No there's no place you won't go_

_To win one more time_

She'd loved and lost more than she cared to admit, but she always somehow struggled through the pain to find another person to love. She would go to hell and back for those she held in her heart.

_You can bury me on Deadwood Mountain_

_By my brother wild Bill and sister calamity Jane_

_Don't bring me no flowers_

_Just a six gun smokin_

_Put me eight feet down_

_When you bury me_

_Put me eight feet down_

_When you bury me_

_And cover me a little extra deep_

_Cause that's the only way_

_I'm gonna rest in peace_

_You can bury me on Deadwood Mountain_

_By my brother wild Bill and sister calamity Jane_

_Don't bring me no flowers_

_Just a six gun smokin_

_Put me eight feet down_

_When you bury me_

_Put me eight feet down_

_When you bury me_

She finished singing, letting the last notes of the song ring in the air until they faded, then she stood and was met with roaring applause. She grinned, almost shyly, said thank you and put her guitar back into it's case before hopping off the stage. She was given back pats and wide grins as she made her way back to her seat where her friends-no her family-were. They all grinned at her and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You liked it?"

"Liked it? Darlin, we _loved_ it," Dean hugged her.

"Anytime you feel like singing again and playing your guitar, we are completely up for it," Sam agreed.

"I always enjoy your talents, Nix," Cas said.

"Thank you, y'all," she said softly, grinning. "Let's go. We prolly have some shit to do tomorrow."

They finished their drinks, left a generous tip (and Nix's phone number) and left to get some sleep, talking and laughing all the way back to the shitty motel where they would probably get shitty sleep on shitty mattresses, but they all knew it was worth it to have each other, their own little family.


End file.
